My Little Birdie
by AwesomePancakes707
Summary: Gilbert decides to do some spring cleaning, and finds something interesting in the closet. Let's just say Ludwig wasn't the fondest of dinner. Rated M for lemon.


_**Here's my second fanfiction! Smut as promised!**_ _**I apologize in advance if the German accent is off, I'm not the best at writing it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Blue eyes flickered around the room, narrowing at the lack of light. "Vhat in the hell does my brother think he's doing?" He growled to himself, tugging on the ropes that held his wrists to the bed. The albino had been acting a little odd earlier in the evening, overly excited as they ate dinner. Afterwards, Ludwig had felt quite drowsy. Drowsy. Gilbert drugged him, and that's how he found himself tied to a bed in a spread-eagle position.

The German couldn't help the way his eyebrow raised when he heard cackling, soon accompanied by the screeching of the bedroom door being opened. "Hello, Birdie!" The albino exclaimed, stopping by the foot of the bed while his hands rested firmly on his pale hips. "I'm sure you're a bit confused, so ze awesome me vill explain!" He snickered. "You see, me being ze awesome neat freak that I am, decided to clean out ze closet! And guess vhat I found…" He trailed off, bending down and grabbing something.

Moments later he popped back up, holding a large cardboard box filled to the brink with 'toys'. Setting it down, he pulled out the first thing he saw, a whip. "I didn't know my little Birdie was into these kind of things," He purred, climbing onto the bed so he straddled the German's waist. "But guess vhat?" He asked, pressing his lips to the flushed skin of the other's neck. "I am too." He mumbled, biting down gently.

As the red-eyed man explained his reasoning as to why he was currently tied down to the bed, Ludwig couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks. "Y-You are… too..?" He asked, his blush darkening as he heard his voice crack due to the surprise. The German bit down on his lip as the albino left love bites scattered across his neck, trying to silence the noises that threatened to tumble from his lips.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow as he noticed how the blonde had his bottom lip wedged between his bottom teeth, trapping the moans that the snow white-haired man wanted desperately to hear. Raising the whip up, he cracked it back down onto Ludwig's thigh, smirking at the gasp. "I vant to hear you sing, Birdie." He cooed, setting the whip to the side and replacing it with a pair of scissors. "Don't vorry, I von't hurt you… Zhat much." He added, using the pair of blades to snip away the German's clothing.

Ludwig frowned slightly. "Gilbert, you're insane," He muttered, shivering as the cool metal ran against his skin, the German soon left in only his boxers. "Just le-" He was cut off when he felt something rubbery against his tongue, frowning as he realized it was a ball gag. Great.

"I vant to hear you, Birdie. But you're much too talkative, I vant to hear you mewling in pleasure, like a little kitten." He remarked, the smirk never fading from his face as he rubbed his hands up and down Ludwig's chest. "Hm… Are you more like a bird or a cat…? Ve'll just have to find that out," The Prussian chuckled, moving one hand down to cup the obvious bulge that had formed in the German's underwear. "I just can't vait until you're begging for my awesome five meters," He mumbled, kissing the blonde's chest as he slipped the boxers off.

The German turned his head away, embarrassed that the albino had him flushed and panting. Gilbert laughed cockily, leaning over and grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand, which he may or may not have bought due to fantasies of this ever happening. Slicking up three fingers, he moved his hand to Ludwig's rear, circling the puckered rim with one finger before pushing it in. A muffled moan escaped the German as his eyes drifted shut, having had enough sex with Gilbert to be familiar with the preparation. Soon, Ludwig was keening and writhing under the albino, whimpers escaping him that were muffled by the rubber of the gag. As the older of the two realized how close the other was, he smirked, grabbing a cock ring and fitting it snugly around the German's length.

A quiet whine escaped the blonde as he tugged against the rope, horny and desperate for the other to touch him, let him climax, let him feel the pleasure he so desired. Gilbert pulled his fingers out, using the leftover to coat his 'awesome five meters' before reaching over and plucking the gag out of Ludwig's mouth. "So needy, Birdie." He chuckled, loosening the ropes.

For a moment, the German felt a faint spark of hope that he would be let go, but that was quickly snuffed out once he was turned onto his hands and knees, the bonds tightening once again. A shiver ran through Ludwig as he felt the albino push against his entrance. While he wasn't five meters long, he wasn't five centimeters either.

Gilbert took notice of Ludwig's slight discomfort, pressing soothing kisses along his shoulder blades until he relaxed. He began at a steady pace, taking pride as the German began to gasp and whimper, bucking his hips slightly into his own. "Does my slutty, little Birdie like that? Does he like my cock?" He asked, speeding his pace up as he relished in the sounds the blonde made.

After a particularly loud and throaty moan, Gilbert snapped. His pace became merciless, his balls slapping against the German's ass, his hand reaching forward to grasp at Ludwig's neck. "You fuckin' whore, desperate for me to fill you up and make you feel good," He panted, tightening his grip slightly on the blonde's neck.

Ludwig, on the other hand, couldn't be enjoying this more. The gruff words in his ears, the hand on his neck that squeezed with a bruising force, the brutal thrusts the Prussian gave. If it weren't for the stupid ring that kept him from climaxing, he would have been long gone. When Gilbert slammed into his prostate, a strangled whimper escaped his throat as he slumped forward, only his ass in the air. The German's tough and superior attitude was gone, a weak and submissive one taking its place.

A grin formed on the albino's face as he reached over to the side, never ceasing his thrusts, gripping the whip and slamming it down onto Ludwig's back. The hand that gripped the German's neck trailed down to his neglected member, a cry escaping the blonde as the Prussian pumped it in time with his thrusts. "G-Gah.. P-Please…" Ludwig gasped, his blonde locks matted to his face with sweat as he pleaded to be allowed to release.

Gilbert decided to spare Ludwig some mercy, slipping the cock ring off as he devoted the rest of his energy to making his thrusts as rough as he could, getting them as deep as he could. "G… G-Gilbert!" Ludwig cried as he came, not long after the ring was removed. A shudder ran through the albino as he felt the blonde's walls contract around his member.

"Ngh.. F-Fuck.. Birdie.." He grunted, soon climaxing with a low moan. After several moments of the two laying there, a panting mess of intertwined limbs, Gilbert pulled out and reached over, untying the ropes. Once the bonds were off, he grabbed a small bottle of lotion from the bedside, as the Prussian preferred his hands to be soft unlike Ludwig's calloused ones, so it was always there. Humming softly, he rubbed the cream into the marks that the ropes left on Ludwig's skin.

Pulling the panting German to his chest, he smirked at the sticky liquid that covered Ludwig's thighs and the sheets. "My little Birdie certainly made a mess," Gilbert teased, breaking out into laughter as the blonde tiredly slapped his chest, mumbling something in annoyance. "You know I love you," He reassured, kissing Ludwig's hair and smiling. "But you're going to have a fun time sitting, let alone valking and standing," He chuckled.

"Ich liebe dich ach," Ludwig muttered in reply to Gilbert's familiar statement, relaxing as the soft hand stroked his damp hair, shutting his eyes. The two soon fell asleep, and Gilbert found himself dealing with a very grumpy and sore German the next morning. But the albino loved him, and he was awesome, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

* * *

_**This is a request from a friend, paches, and I hope you enjoy it! I know my account just started, but requests and stuff are welcome!**_

_**Anyways, may maple be ever in your flavor.**_

_**-Awesomepancakes707**_


End file.
